


Exam Season

by theincediblesulk



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Lack of Sleep, exam season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theincediblesulk/pseuds/theincediblesulk
Summary: Logan has been studying for days on end, and Virgil is tried of seeing the boy he loves so tired so he decides to do something.This is based off an ask I got on tumblr and I just thought it was really cute.





	Exam Season

Virgil sighed and shook his head when he saw the light shining from under the door. Logan was still up, locked in his room and reviewing his notes and guides for who knows what at this point. It was driving him and crazy, and it was surly driving Logan in the ground. 

Standing at the door, Virgil could hear Logan mumbling and tapping his pencil against his desk. He could hear the papers shifting as Logan shuffled them around, looking for something he’d definitely already reviewed and rewrote. Virgil could hear the tiredness in Logan’s voice as he recited line after line of something Virgil couldn’t even begin to understand that this time of night. It broke his heart to hear the person he loved like this, and he refused to listen to it anymore. 

Virgil returned to his own room and grabbed the blanket off his bed, wrapping it around himself. He moved quickly back to Logan’s room, opening the door and going inside before he could talk himself out of it. He closed the door behind him and turned to see Logan hunched over the desk, pen in hand; just like Virgil had pictured him. 

Logan hadn’t even looked up when Virgil entered the room, he hadn’t heard him come in at all. He was too focused and Virgil knew that. A soft smile crossed his face at the dedication his boyfriend had, but that smile quickly vanished when he saw Logan’s shaky hands and rapidly bouncing foot. He knew Logan was trying to keep himself awake, but it clear to anyone that he was exhausted. 

It didn’t take long for Virgil to cross the room. As soon as he was close enough he wrapped his arms and blanket around Logan, leaning against his shoulder and taking a deep breath. Logan froze at the sudden contact, his body relaxing at the familiar presence surrounding him.  He leaned into the touch without even realizing it, a small smile crossing his face at the comfort his boyfriend provided. 

Virgil leaned forward slightly, holding Logan a little tighter as he mumbled a “Hey there sunshine, you’re up late.”

Logan tensed a little, but relaxed when he felt a gentle kiss on his cheek. “I was just finishing up actually.” he replied quietly. Both men knew that wasn’t true, but neither said anything about it. 

“Okay babe,” Virgil said, pulling back slightly to move to stand beside Logan, “what do you say we call it a night.”

Logan wanted to argue, he wanted to say that he needed a little more time to review before he could go to bed. He wanted to ask for just a few more minutes, but when he looked at Virgil all his arguments vanished. 

It was clear from Virgil’s slightly messy hair and the small smile on his face that he had been sleeping before coming in here, and Logan knew that Virgil wouldn’t be going back to bed unless it was with him there. He could see it in his eyes. 

A small smile crossed his face again as he stood up and let Virgil guide him over to the bed. Pulling him in and holding him close as they both made their way beneath the blankets. It wasn’t long before Logan was asleep, his body and mind relaxing at the sound of a barely there “I love you” before he was completely lost in his dreams and the warmth of the other body beside him. 


End file.
